Spiders and Monsters under the bed
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Part 5 to the Spider series, Ponch has a spider and a Monster under his bed.


Ponch laid in bed, it was dark and quiet. He was not asleep, he just wasn't tired. He wanted to call Jon and talk to him, but decided against it. Jon would just tell Ponch to go back to sleep. Ponch got up and went to get a glass of milk. Then the most petrifying thing in the world happened. He saw a spider crawl under the bed.

"There is a spider under my bed," he said aloud to himself trying to remain calm. His hands were getting a little shaky, there was no way he could hold a glass of milk. He reached for the phone, but then remembered he wasn't gonna call Jon. He slowly walked for the door again, hoping this time he wouldn't see a spider or anything moving around. To his surprise everything seemed fine. He went into the living room and laid on the couch. He tried to get the image out of his mind of a spider sitting under his bed.

"What is it doing under there?" He asked himself. Suddenly he was filled with curiosity he crept back into the room. He had a flashlight in his hand, he laid down on the floor, and looked under that bed. He turned on his flashlight. He saw the spider, and a big shadow of something under there.

"There is a monster under my bed," he said to himself in panic he quickly got up, and rushed to the living room. He stayed on the couch, trying to calm down, but he was really scared.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon woke up suddenly. He had this strange feeling like he needed to go see Ponch. It was a feeling he got often, but most times ignored. But this time it seemed more like he had to go, or he'd never get back to sleep. Jon got out of bed, and put on a pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt. He put a pair of shoes on, then grabbed his keys and went out to his truck. He left and was now on his way to see Ponch.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch sat in the living room, still thinking about the spider, and the monster.

"This isn't fair, I shouldn't have to deal with this. I am so scared right now I'd even run to my mom and ask her save me," Ponch said to himself.

"I need to face my fears and get over it," Ponch told himself. He went into the room once again, but as soon as he went in, the picture of that shadow filled his mind once again. He quickly turned around and left. Soon he heard a knock at the door. It startled him, his imagination was running wild since it was about three in the morning or so, and he was scared. He was to afraid to open the door, but when he heard the person knock again, and say,

"Hey its Jon." Ponch decided to answer the door. Even though for some strange reason he thought it was a spider knocking on his door, with a monster standing beside it. He opened the door.

"Ponch, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost," Jon said.

"You mean you've seen what I look like when I see ghosts?" Ponch asked. Jon laughed,

"No, but anyway, what is going on?" Jon asked. Ponch then realized, he had Jon standing right there in his doorway. He got a huge smile of relief.

"Jon, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need to you to get rid of that monster under my bed, and his spider friend too," Ponch said. Jon almost laughed, but kept it in. he didn't want to upset Ponch.

"Ok, so how do I do that? You seem to always know how to kill whatever it is you want me to kill," Jon said.

"Well, you take a vacuum cleaner, and you vacuum up the monster, once he's in there, get rid of the vacuum cleaner bag," Ponch said.

"Ok, what about the spider?"

"You can keep him in with the monster. They are friends," Ponch said.

"Ok, I think I know what I'm doing now," Jon said.

"Thanks so much Jon. If I can calm down enough to the point where I can hold something, I'll get you a drink." Ponch said. Jon rolled his eyes. _"I have a really strange partner,"_ he thought. He grabbed the vacuum cleaner, and went to Ponch's bed room. Ponch was right behind him. Ponch stood over by the door, ready to run for the couch in case the spider left the bed room. Jon turned on the vacuum, and vacuumed up the spider, and the monster (That wasn't actually there.) He smiled at Ponch.

"Ok, I am gonna take the vacuum bag out to the garbage," Jon said. Ponch smiled at him.

"Thanks so much Jon. You are a life saver," Ponch said.

"Are you calmed down enough to pour a drink?" Jon asked.

"I don't know," Ponch said. He held up his hand, it was still a little shaky.

"Probably not yet," Jon said with a laugh.

"I'll be back Ponch, and when I come back in, I'll pour the drinks," Jon said. Ponch smiled, then sat down. He was relieved there was no more monsters or spiders under his bed.

THE

END

 _Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this story. Hopefully if everyone seems to enjoy these stories I'll add another one._


End file.
